


(marry) go round

by cyrusthegoodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman
Summary: tj and cyrus go through three stages of their relationship in the park





	(marry) go round

it had became almost a ritual of sorts for us to go to the park almost every day after school and swing together. we talked about school and life and problems and successes. we become almost inseparable.

we did it for five years, at least twice a week. it became our safe space, the place we could be completely open and honest with each other.

he asked me to be his boyfriend on the swing.

november twentieth, a day that would go down in history.

"cyrus, i'm so glad we're friends." everytime he said the word 'friend,' it ripped my insides into utter turmoil. he had already been calling me 'friend' for an entire year. if i had to hear it one more time, i would have thrown up.

"me too," i lied. in reality, i was falling in love. at the time, i thought it was ridiculous for me to think that. we were young, hardly in high school.

"but, uh..." i glanced over at him, his face growing pink. he was vulnerable. he was scared. my thoughts began to race. did i do something wrong? does he want to stop being friends?

"did i do something?" i blurted.

his face went two shades darker. "no," he answered quickly.

"then what is it?"

"i can't do it anymore." those words shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"oh?" a tear began to fall down my face. i tried to wipe it before he could see.

"no that's not what i meant." his face shifted to a combination of embarrassment and frustration. "i don't know how to say this."

"take your time, tj."

he took a deep breath before rambling,  "what i mean is i can't just be your friend anymore. every time we hang out i can't even concentrate because all i see is your stupid little adorable face in front of me and i just want to hug you or hold your hand and it's just so overwhelming because i really really like you and i know you don't feel the same way so if you don't want to be my friend anymore i completely understand." he wiped his hand across his face before burying it into both of his hands.

i reached over, placing my hand on his knee. he moved two fingers over to peek through.

"you're not mad?" he asked.

"why would i be?" i asked. "tj... i really really like you too. more than you'll ever know."

he dropped his hands, and joined one of them with my hand.

"so... instead of being friends... um. how about we be boyfriends instead?" he closed his eyes and smiled so wide.

"how could my stupid little adorable face say no?"

we had our first kiss, a few months later, under a tree.

it was midnight on a friday, and both of us snuck out of our houses to see each other. it was the first time i had ever done that, but tj swore he would make it worth it. he had asked me to do it so many times before, but for the first time, it seemed better than going to sleep.

i got to the park and saw him sitting under a tree. he had a blanket laying on the ground. it was surrounded by tea lights and flower petals. he had hung two battery powered lanterns from the tree branches above, and was sitting on the blanket, holding a full basket of food.

"romantic," i said, my heart beating rapidly. i used to believe romance was dead, but seeing him there with the soft glow of tea lights and lanterns glimmering off his face, it was suddenly more alive than ever.

"do you like it?" he asked, biting his lip due to the anxiety.

"not as much as i like you." i sat down next to him and rested my head on the side of his arm. i wasn't tall enough for it to reach his shoulder. it made me sad, but it always got better when he would wrap his arm around me and pull me in close.

this time, he didn't. he was busy. he dug around the basket before finally pulling out a container. he sat it over on my lap with the biggest smile on his face.

i opened the container up to one huge chocolate chip cookie. my mouth dropped.

"oh my gosh," is all that came out of my mouth.

"you're welcome." he laughed, and that one soft laugh sent more than butterflies into my stomach. it was like a hurricane had started, sparking tornadoes and earthquakes along with it. it was a complete disaster but something only nature could create.

"do you want to share?" i asked. i pulled the cookie out and, before he could answer, broke it in half. for a big cookie, it was so soft.

"i was gonna say no." he smiled.

"too late." i held his half of the cookie up and held it in front of his mouth.

"you aren't gonna feed this to me are you?" he asked with a small laugh. "isn't that a little cheesy?"

"don't even try to pretend this whole thing isn't cheesy," i joked.

he laughed in response, taking the cookie out of my head.

"three," he started.

"two," i continued.

"one," we said in unison, each taking a bite from our piece of the cookie.

"you know... you look really cute right now." he smirked, making direct eye contact, resting his head back against the tree trunk.

something in that moment completely took over my body. i didn't even feel like reality. it could have easily been a dream, but it wasn't.

"tj," i sighed. i took a few deep breaths.

"yeah?" he raised his eyebrows and gently bit the back of his lip. that was the final straw for me.

"i kinda, like, really, like, very much want to... uh, you know..."

he looked at me like i was speaking a language he couldn't understand. i couldn't blame him though, i could hardly even think coherent thoughts at the moment. all i knew was i wanted to kiss him more than i had ever wanted to before.

maybe it was the moon, or maybe it was the way he looked at me like i was the only person in the entire world. i don't know. in that moment though, the only thing that had to make sense, was us.

"can i kiss you?" i blurted.

at first, he looked completely shocked. quickly, it grew into a sheepish smile.

"only if i can kiss you."

i moved myself closer to him, tilting my head slightly upwards. he leaned closer and closer. i closed my eyes.

when our lips met, the entire world went away.

it wasn't a long kiss, it didn't even last two seconds, but everything about it made my entire body feel like jelly.

"so... which was better. the cookie or this kiss?" he asked, holding back a smile.

"are you seriously making me pick between the best thing that has ever happened to me and a kiss?" i joked. "but for real... i could live without cookies for the rest of my life if it means i get to eventually kiss you again."

we even got into our first fight at the park. every time i think back to that, i smile, because we have come so far from being pathetic teenagers. the argument was so stupid.

however, all was right with the world, because we ended the fight at the same park, and became even close than we had ever been in our lives.

when we graduated high school and went off to college, the same college, it felt like we were losing a part of ourselves. this park was where we met. it was where, dare i say, we fell in love.

after we finished college, tj insisted on going back to the park, to the place we grew up. i was hesitant at first. i truly thought if i saw it again, i would never want to leave.

in the end, i surrendered, and let him take me.

we walked down the path to the park, and it looked exactly the same as when we left.

i wondered how many other people had cherished this park like we had. how many other stories had been lived here. how many stories had passed before we came along.

we walked, hand in hand, to the swings where, almost ten years ago, we had met.

"it feels so surreal to be back here," he said, jumping over the swing and sitting down. he was always such a dork.

we swung for a little bit, reminiscing on the past. all the memories resurfaced, and thinking about it somehow made me fall even more in love with him.

we slowed the swings to a stop. he reached for my hand again, and like a kid, started running, dragging me to the merry go round.

i laughed, sitting down. i grabbed on to the bars and held on tight.

"push me," i demanded, still laughing.

he laughed, rolled his eyes, then pushed it as fast as could. the world suddenly went from being still to moving around like the reflections in a funhouse mirror, wobbly and unsteady.

i closed my eyes to shield myself from the terrible sight.

after it slowed down bit, he hopped on and held onto my hand. when it stopped, he told me to open my eyes, so i did.

i turned to look at him, but i couldn't see his face clearly because the world was still shaking under my feet.

"you know... there is nowhere i would rather be right now," he said.

"me either." i smiled. from what i could make out of his face, i think he was smiling too.

"so... which do you like better? merry go rounds or swings?" he asked. i thought it was such a stupid question, but little did i know.

"probably swings. they cause a lot less... dizziness. that, and we met on the swings, so they'll always have a special place in my heart."

"interesting." i could feel his hand in mine, and it was starting to shake. "i think i would have to pick the merry go round."

"why's that?" i smiled. there was nothing i loved more than the way he talked when he was explaining things. it was the cutest thing in the world.

finally, his face wasn't blurry, and i could see him in full detail.

"well... because i kind of want to..." he put his arm behind him. i raised my eyebrow at him.

"want to... what?" i asked. i don't know how i was so clueless.

"marry you," he answered, pulling a ring out from behind him.

the world froze. out of everything i could have expected him to do, this was not it. my heart was beating even faster than it was when he asked me to be his boyfriend.

and suddenly, i was crying.

"well, that's good," i said, interrupting myself with a cough from crying, "because i want to marry you too."

it was kind of pathetic in a romantic kind of way. we were adults, crying, on a merry go round.

we made eye contact, and before i could process the moment, we were adults on a merry go round, crying, and making out.

once we stopped, and got our tears out of the way, i looked at him and said, "by the way... that was the worst pun ever. but, that's part of the reason i love you so much."

he laughed, still choked up from the emotional mood. "i love you more."

"i don't think that's possible," i argued.

"honestly... i'm just glad you said yes. i was kind of scared you would say no."

i stared at him for a few seconds, my face contorting into the dumbest smile it could. "how could my stupid little adorable face say no?"


End file.
